Master Meets Student
by GotSwagger
Summary: The Undertaker gets a surprise. Undertaker/Miz, First person POV, Bondage, SLASH


Hello! I am back again with a new story This one is a little "messed up" compared to some of my last ones…

DEDICATION: My sissy Kermit the Yoda!

WARNINGS: Slash, bondage, first person POV

PAIRING: Undertaker x Miz, implied Miz x Wade Barrett

* * *

><p>I awoke in confusion, my eyes opening but seeing nothing but dark. I realized why immediately. My eyes were bound with some sort of fabric, and my wrists and ankles were as well. I growled, pulling against the restraints. I was a bit surprised to find they had been tied properly, so I wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. I was also completely nude, but that honestly did not surprise me. "Who's there?" I could hear him breathing, across the room. I can tell knowing that startled him, and he jerked back. I smirked. "Don't bother answering, I know who you are." I could almost hear his heart beat picking up, and I heard him moving closer.<p>

"Do you?" he questioned, his hand trailing a finger up my stomach to my chest. I chuckled, tilting my head.

"A master can always tell his student, Michael." He chuckled, patting my head.

"Very good." He muttered, leaning down and pressing his lips into mine. I waited for him to finish, and smirked as he leaned up.

"One problem, boy. No one tops me." He laughed. That little bastard laughed in my face, quite literally as he was still inches away after kissing me.

"That is about to change then, isn't it?" Oh he was pushing his luck. He knew as well as I that I knew how to get free from these knots; I simply didn't to amuse him.

"You are pushing your luck, boy." I growled, and again he laughed. I felt the bed dip as he climbed onto it, and within moments I felt the heat of his body over mine. He was sitting on my lap, though he had pants on. The heat spread to my chest as he leaned down to speak.

"Am I, 'taker?" he whispered into my ear. I groaned, shaking my head slightly.

"Take the blindfold off."

"No." I snarled, jerking against the restraints.

"NOW." I demanded.

"No." Rage built inside my chest at being defied like this. Granted, I was the one tied to a bed and blindfolded completely nude for all to see, but to be told no absolutely enraged me.

"This is your last warning, Michael. Defy me again, and I will do things to you you've never thought possible." I felt his body stiffen, and smirked- feeling satisfied. However, he leaned back and chuckled lowly.

"Try it." The taunt was the last thing that should have come from his mouth. I yanked hard with my right arm, hearing the wooden bedpost groan at the pressure. A few more jerks and I felt the entire thing break. My arm was free, and I smirked.

"Shall I continue?" He growled, yanking the blindfold off of me. I smirked. "Ahhh, there's my pretty boy." I pat his face. "Remember what I taught you about metal bed frames if you were gonna get someone big?" The embarrassed look he had on his face amused me greatly. "Now, release me." My eyes met his blue ones, and it wasn't long before they were looking down and he was obeying my commands. "Good boy." I crooned, petting his hair. Once my limbs were free, however, I grabbed that same hair roughly and shoved him down into the bed.

"What were you thinking?" I growled.

"I-I'm sorry, master. I was trying to make you proud." He whimpered into the bed. The pain on his face made me laugh. I took the restraints he just had on me and wrapped them around his wrists and legs, retying the one I broke. He was face-first on the bed, now naked as well.

"I'm going to fuck you until you bleed." I told him simply. I felt him stiffen beneath my hands, and I chuckled. If he had listened the first time I told him to remove the blindfold, I might have actually used some lube. I grabbed his hips, lifting his body up as I positioned myself. I jerked my cock a few times, groaning as the entire situation had made me incredibly hard. "And then, I'm going to leave you tied here for Wade to find."

"M-Master!" He whimpered, "Y-You can't be serious…" I grinned.

"I am very serious, Michael. You have been a very, very naughty boy. And Wade has been begging for a chance at you." He pouted, which I do have to admit is quite adorable on him. The pout quickly turned to a disgruntled, pained look however as I adjusted myself and began to bury my cock in his ass. It didn't take long for me to be completely buried in him, and I groaned at the warmth of his body.

"You feel wonderful, Michael." I muttered to him, chuckling as he groaned in reply. I pulled out and slammed back in quickly, enjoying the cry of pain from him. I repeated the action several times, reveling in the near-screams that were gurgled from his throat. I looked down, watching myself enter and exit him, and smirked at the blood I saw forming lube. "You're bleeding, Michael."

"M-Master…" he whimpered, pressing back against me. "Please." I chuckled, continuing to fuck him roughly. It didn't take long to feel a familiar heath filling my stomach, and my thrusts became a bit more sporadic. I grabbed his hips roughly, squeezing them tight enough to form bruises as I pulled out and shot cum over his back and legs. Blood dripped from his ass, mixing with my white fluid and turning a pinkish color. I smiled at my handiwork, pleased with myself. I gathered some of the cum/blood mixture onto my fingers and shoved them in his mouth, grinning as he obediently sucked on my digits.

"Good boy." I muttered, patting his head with my free hand. I stepped off the bed, pulling on some pants before opening the door.

"Master!" He yelled, "Where are you going!" He stared at me, pulling on the restraints. A wicked grin crossed my lips.

"I told you, Michael. I'm leaving you here for Wade." I stepped out of the room, closing the door to the sound of him shouting.


End file.
